Stubborn Kookie
by daisyeong
Summary: Jungkook itu keras kepala, dan penakut. Ia begitu panik ketika menemukan dirinya terkunci di gedung olahraga. Bad Summary. VKook/TaeKook. AU. Debut fanfic RnR please


**Stubborn Kookie**

daisyeong © 2015

– Vkook/TaeKook –

 _They're belong to their parents, management, and of course God._

 _This is my debut fanfic. Hope you like. Sorry for the mistakes._

 _Happy reading_! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak semakin siang. Jam istirahat kedua pun berakhir. Pergantian jam pelajaran telah berlangsung. Namun, anak lelaki itu masih menbenamkan wajah ke lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Seragamnya sudah berganti, hanya saja tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan beranjak dari posisinya.

" _Ya_ , Jungkook- _ah_! Mau sampai kapan kau diam di sana?" Suara temannya menggema di ruangan kelas yang hening. Membuat anak bernama Jungkook itu mengangkat wajahnya, meskipun dengan raut yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia tampak mengantuk.

"Hm?"

"Kau sakit?" tanya temannya yang bernama Bambam itu, sembari mendekat ke arahnya. Meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Jungkook. Hangat. "Kau tidak usah ikut olahraga saja, Kook."

Dengan matanya yang membulat lucu, Jungkook menggeleng. "Nanti aku bagaimana? Sendirian di sini?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Bambam memandangnya heran. _Memangnya kenapa?_

"Ya, kau bisa pergi ke ruang kesehatan jika tidak ingin di sini. Atau, pulang saja ke rumah," jawabnya kalem.

"Tidak mau!" Lagi-lagi, Jungkook menggeleng, "Mau di sini, mau di sana, aku akan kebosanan dan sendirian. Sama saja!" ditambah _pout_ lucu setelahnya.

Bambam menyerah karena sifat keras kepala yang Jungkook miliki. Akhirnya, ia hanya pasrah dan menarik lengan Jungkook perlahan agar bangkit. "Ya sudah. Ayo! Tapi aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu nanti. Aku _'kan_ tidak menyuruhmu ikut."

"Iya. Aku mengerti."

Mereka berjalan agak cepat karena bisa saja jam pelajaran olahraga sudah di mulai. Sebenarnya hanya Bambam saja, _sih_. Jungkook tertinggal di belakangnya. "Hei, tunggu! Aku pusing, tahu!"

Bambam berhenti dan menarik lengan Jungkook. Gemas karena Jungkook yang begitu keras kepala, "Jangan mengeluh! Sudah 'ku bilang kau jangan ikut!" rutuknya, yang hanya di balas gembungan pipi oleh anak bermata bulat di sampingnya.

Dan ternyata, tepat saat mereka sampai di gedung olahraga, Han _seonsaengnim_ baru sampai di sana pula. Bambam menatap Jungkook yang nampak kepayahan. Ia jadi merasa bersalah melihat temannya dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Dengan sopan ia berkata, " _Ssaem_ , sepertinya Jungkok tidak bisa ikut olahraga."

"Ah, kau sakit, Jungkook?" Sang guru menatap anak itu. Ia semakin kepayahan. Mungkin kelelahan karena berjalan terburu-buru dengan Bambam tadi. "Kenapa tidak ke ruang kesehatan saja?"

"Jungkook itu keras kepala, _Ssaem_." Bambam terkekeh ketika melihat Jungkook menatapnya tak suka.

"Hm, baiklah. Kau, bergabung sekarang! Sementara kau, Jungkook, tunggu saja di pinggir lapangan. Hari ini ada materi basket dan aku tak ingin kau terkena lemparan bola."

" _Ne_ ," angguknya. "Terima kasih, _Ssaem_."

Setelahnya, Jungkook berjalan ke arah kursi penonton. Ia memutuskan istirahat di sana saja. Memilih tempat di pojok agar bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya bertambah pusing. Berjalan cepat dalam keadaan sakit ternyata cukup menguras tenaga. Itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia memperhatikan teman-temannya yang saling melempar bola berwarna _orange_ bergaris itu. Terkadang, ada yang terjatuh, menabrak bahu orang lain, atau terkena lemparan bola yang , setelahnya, mereka tertawa keras. Mereka tampak bahagia.

Lama-kelamaan, Jungkook merasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya. Ia pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampakkan sepasang mata yang cantik. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya masih berdenyut meski tidak sepening tadi. Punggungnya pegal, mengingat ia tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak seharusnya. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

 _Astaga! Pukul berapa ini?_

Dengan panik, ia melirik arlojinya. Pukul tiga lebih tiga puluh menit. Dan itu berarti, ia telah tertidur selama dua jam di sana. "Bam? Kalian sudah pergi?"

Jungkook tahu itu percuma. Gedung olahraga itu telah kosong. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Jungkook tetap berpikir bahwa –mungkin– Bambam dan beberapa teman yang lain masih ada di sana, bersembunyi di antara kursi penonton. Pemikiran yang aneh dan kekanakkan.

Setelah beberapa kali memanggil nama teman-temannya, Jungkook kembali panik. Ia benar-benar sendirian, di gedung yang luas dan gelap karena hari sudah sore. Akhirnya, ia berlari ke arah pintu dengan tergesa, sejenak melupakan bahwa kepalanya masih pening. Keringat dingin bercucuran ketika mendapati pintu itu terkunci. _Oh God_! Ingin rasanya ia menangis.

Jungkook berjalan ke arah tengah lapangan dan duduk meringkuk di sana. Di satu sisi, ia menyesal tidak menuruti kata-kata Bambam untuk pulang ke rumah, di sisi lain, ia juga merutuki dirinya yang bisa tertidur di sana, dan dengan bodohnya memilih tempat di pojok. Itu mungkin salah satu alasan kenapa ia tidak di bangunkan, ya, karena dirinya tidak terlihat oleh mereka.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, pintu telah terbuka dan seorang lelaki cukup tinggi memasuki gedung olahraga dengan wajah keheranan. Tentu saja. _Kenapa ada anak yang sedang menangis di sini? Bukankah pintunya sudah terkunci? Lagi pula, ini sudah sore dan hanya ada anggota basket yang datang ke sini sekarang._ Lelaki itu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Dan yang ia tahu, anak lelaki itu bukan anggota basket. Namun, rasanya, ia tahu siapa anak itu, meskipun tak sepenuhnya yakin.

Sedikit ragu, ia menepuk pundak itu. Anak itu tampak berjengit karena tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kemudian menoleh perlahan dengan ekspresi _blank_ , lengkap dengan mata sembam dan hidung yang memerah. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang pucat dan berkeringat itu. Dan ia sepenuhnya terkejut. "Kau siapa?" Kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan anak itu dengan tatapan polosnya.

 _Benarkah ini? Aku bersamanya? Di sini?_

Lelaki itu mengusap lehernya kikuk, "Kim Taehyung," jawabnya. Kemudian memberi senyuman ke arah Jungkook. Yang di beri senyuman masih memasang wajah _blank_ -nya. Namun Taehyung dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi menggemaskan itu.

 _Jadi ini Kim Taehyung sunbae yang sering di bicarakan oleh gadis-gadis itu? Tapi, memang tampan sih. –Huh? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jungkook?_

Taehyung terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang kebingungan. Kemudian ia menghentikan kekehannya dan berkata dengan lembut, "Kau Jeon Jungkook, _'kan_? Yang baru pindah 3 bulan yang lalu?"

"Eh?" Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya, "Bagaimana _sunbae_ tahu?"

Taehyung tampak sedikit terkejut, tetapi kemudian menjawab dengan senyumannya, "Aku salah satu staff OSIS di sini."

"O-oh. _Ne._ Senang berkenalan denganmu, _sunbae_."

"Panggil _hyung_ saja, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook mengangguk dan memberikan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. "Terima kasih sudah membukakan pintunya, _hyung_! Tadi aku takut sekali."

"Oh, kau takut hantu?"

Anak itu menggeleng cepat. "Maksudku bukan seperti itu."

"Mengaku saja, Jungkookie~"

Panggilan dari Taehyung membuat pipinya kembali memanas. Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa dengan panggilan seperti itu, namun ketika Taehyung yang melakukannya, ia merasa sangat malu. Kali ini saja ia menunduk dan memalingkah wajahnya. _Apapun, kecuali Taehyung-_ hyung _!_ Dan Taehyung kembali terkekeh. "Baiklah. Aku bercanda, Kook- _ah_."

"Uhm..." Jungkook mengangguk. "Aku pulang dulu, ya, _hyung_!"

"Kau pulang sendirian?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jungkook mengiyakan. "Lebih baik 'ku antar. Maksudku, kau terlihat tidak sehat."

"Apa tidak merepotkan? _Hyung_ akan latihan basket, _'kan_?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung penuh selidik. Berusaha terlihat mengintimidasi, namun tetap saja wajahnya terlihat lucu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Sudahlah. Ayo!" Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkoook. Yang di tarik hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan Taehyung dan Jungkook saling mengenal. Taehyung tentunya lebih lama mengetahui seorang Jeon Jungkook, terbukti dari sejak kedatangan Jungkook pertama kali di sekolahnya. Dan mereka terlihat semakin dekat, lengket seperti lem tikus. Atau lebih tepatnya, Taehyung yang sering mendekati Jungkook. Jika Taehyung begitu antusias, maka Jungkook masih malu-malu saat bersamanya.

Minggu pagi ini saja Taehyung sudah berada di kediaman Jeon. Sejak pertama kali mengantarkan Jungkook ke rumahnya, nyonya Jeon langsung saja akrab dengannya. Meskipun ia ingin Taehyung lebih lama di rumahnya, putranya telah merajuk bahwa Taehyung akan latihan basket di sekolah. Dan mereka hanya tertawa karena rengekannya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Selamat pagi, Bibi!" sapanya, sembari merapikan ujung _t-shirt_ putihnya. Penampilan Taehyung _simple._ Hanya kaos putih di balut jaket merah dan _jeans_ birunya. Sederhana dan tampan.

"Selamat pagi, Taehyung- _ah_! Mau pergi bersama, ya?" Itu yang nyonya Jeon katakan saat ia tiba di sana. Taehyung hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya. "Kalian mau sarapan di luar? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Jungkook mungkin terlambat bangun. Maklum, anak itu suka sekali tidur, apalagi kalau hari libur. Benar-benar! Tidak apa _'kan_ , kau harus menunggu dulu? "

"Tidak apa, Bi."

"Jungkook- _ie_ , cepatlah! Taehyung sudah menunggu!" Teriak nyonya Jeon. Kalau kau mau tahu, teriakannya keras sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan ketika ia berbicara.

" _NE_!"

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Taehyung melihat Jungkook menuruni tangga. Jungkook terlihat manis sekali dengan _hoodie_ merahnya. Taehyung sangat suka melihat Jungkook dengan pakaian yang berwarna merah. Kulit putihnya terlihat jelas dan _flawless_. Bawahannya hanya celana putih sepanjang lututnya. _Great_.

"Wah, kalian benar-benar cocok ternyata! Lihat saja! Pakaian kalian pun senada."

Jungkook yang menyadarinya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum kikuk. " _Eomma_ ~~~" rengek Jungkook dengan pipi memerah.

"Sudahlah. Cepat temukan tempat yang cocok sebelum orang lain memakainya. Kalian harus kencan di tempat yang bagus, –oh, atau, romantis," Nyonya Jeon kembali menggoda putranya. Membuat Jungkook kembali merengek. Taehyung hanya tertawa memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

"Baiklah. Kami berangkat, ya, _Eomma_!" Setelah lama merengek dan sedikit berdebat, Jungkook pamit kepada ibunya. Di ikuti Taehyung.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _ne_?"

" _Arraseo_."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Eomma_ menyebalkan. Kenapa mengejekku terus, _sih_?" _Pout_ kembali hadir di bibir Jungkook. Padahal ia baru selesai makan, tetapi sudah menggerutu seperti itu. Taehyung pikir, anak itu telah melupakan masalah tadi. Hmm, dasar Jungkook! Masalah sepele seperti itu saja terus di pikirkan.

"Sudahlah, Kookie. Bibi _'kan_ hanya bercanda."

"Tapi, _hyung_ –"

"Lebih baik kau pesan makanan penutup saja." Taehyung menyarankan. Ia juga telah selesai dengan sarapannya. "Daripada menggerutu seperti anak kecil."

Jungkook merengut, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Taehyung, " _Hyung_ menyebalkan! Lagipula, aku sudah kenyang," pipinya mengembung, membuat Taehyung menusuk pipi itu dengan gemas. " _Noona_ , aku pesan _Latte_ , ya!" seru Jungkook pada pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya.

"Baik," Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Jungkook. Lalu beralih pada Taehyung, "Anda?"

" _Macchiato_."

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar."

Sembari menunggu pesanan, Jungkook bertanya kepada Taehyung, " _Hyung_ , aku jadi ingat pertemuan pertama kita. Dan aku amat malu mengingatnya. Apa wajahku saat itu jelek sekali?"

"Iya. Kau menangis seperti anak kecil kehilangan ibunya," Taehyung terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang meliriknya sinis. "Tapi, kau menggemaskan, kok. Dan, sebenarnya, itu bukan pertemuan pertama kita."

Raut wajah Jungkook berubah senang, "Benarkah?"

" _Ne_. Sebenarnya, saat pertama kali kau sampai di sekolah, kita berdua telah saling bertemu. Apa kau lupa bahwa kau bertanya ruang kepala sekolah padaku?"

Jungkook mengingat-ingat. _Benarkah seperti itu?_ Dan ia tersenyum lebar saat mengingatnya. "Kau benar! Ah, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan itu?" Lalu ia tertawa menyadari kebodohannya.

"Kookie."

"Hm? _Ne_?" Si pemilik gigi kelinci itu menghentikan tawanya. Menatap sosok di hadapannya yang memasang wajah serius. Ia jadi gugup. Perasaan aneh di rasakannya. _Kenapa ini?_

"Apa kau tahu suatu hal?"

"Hal apa?"

"Pertemuan pertama itu," Dan Jungkook hanya bisa menggeleng. Memangnya hal apa? "Sebenarnya, semenjak saat itu, aku sudah menyukaimu."

Jungkook hanya mematung mendengarnya, meski pipinya memunculkan semburat kemerahan yang merambat menuju telinganya. "Kau serius, _hyung_? Kau bercanda, _'kan_?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda? Perasaan ini tidak untuk di permainkan," kata Taehyung dengan tegas. Wajahnya memang serius, tidak ada raut ' _aku bercanda, Kook_ '. Tetapi, Jungkook masih meragukannya. "Aku mencintaimu. _Would you be my boyfriend_?"

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Jungkook akhirnya mengangguk, "Aku mau, _hyung_." Setelahnya ia menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin kentara dan memenuhi wajahnya.

" _Thank you, cutie pie_." Taehyung mengusak rambut itu gemas dan bangkit dari kursinya. " _I love you_."

Dan Jungkook terpaku ketika bibir Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya. Taehyung menciumnya. _Oh God! My first kiss!_ Ia menundukkan wajahnya ketika Taehyung telah kembali duduk dan menatapnya lengkap dengan senyuman.

"Hei, kau tak ingin membalas ucapan cintaku?"

"Ah..." Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan mengucapkan, " _I love you too,_ hyung," di sertai wajah yang masih memerah. Ia memalingkan wajah ke samping dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pelayan tadi sudah berdiri di sana. Dengan wajah memerah, dan senyum anehnya.

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan-Tuan. Selamat menikmati, dan selamat atas hubungan kalian!"

Taehyung membalas senyuman itu dengan seringaiannya. "Terima kasih."

Sementara Jungkook memasang wajah _speechless_ dengan wajah semerah tomat masak.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

Terima kasih atas waktunya. Omong-omong, saya ini pecinta Jungkook _blank faced_ hehe... abis gemesin gitu. :3

Mohon maklumi atas segala kekurangannya. Maaf bila membosankan. Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin menciptakan cerita ini. ^^

Hmm.. cukup segitu saja. Saya bingung /slap/

Akhir kata...

 _Review, please_? ^^


End file.
